elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Empires
Throughout Tamriel's history, there have been several major empires. First Nordic Empire Founded by Ysgramor. First Cyrodiilic Empire Another empire often called the "First Empire", this was founded by Alessia after the overthrow of the Ayleid by the human slaves on Cyrodiil. Outside of historical writings, the term more specifically refers to the Empire as it exists since the unification of Tamriel under Tiber Septim, Emperor of Cyrodiil at the end of the Second Era. Early History The history of the Empire dates back to the first appearance of humans on the continent of Tamriel. Originally, no races inhabited Tamriel. The mer were the first to migrate to the continent, from their original home to the south. Humans were found on other continents, including the Nedes on the continent of Atmora. A large population of Nedic humans migrated from Atmora to northern Tamriel, where they encountered the Falmer in what is modern-day Skyrim. Groups of humans migrated out of Skyrim, one of which settled in the central region that is modern day Cyrodiil. At the time the humans first arrived, the region had recently become an independent state under the rule of the Ayleid. These elves were known to be brutal dictators, and maintained an active human slave trade. The Ayleid, unlike their cousins the Altmer and Bosmer, were known to deal favorably with the Daedric Princes, using their help and their minions to repress the humans. Founding of the Empire With the rise of a stable human empire to the north, and internal conflicts among the Ayleid lords, the human slaves of Cyrodiil saw an opportunity to take control of their homeland from their masters. They were led by a charismatic human woman named Alessia, who was dubbed The Slave Queen. In 1E 243, Alessia led an open revolt against the Ayleid, aided by Nordic allies and, according to some accounts, by renegade Ayleids. Alessia ultimately defeated the Ayleid armies, and took control of the White Gold Tower in what was renamed Imperial City. Alessia would eventually retool the Cyrodiilic pantheon, incorporating many of the Nordic gods into the existing Ayleid pantheon, and removing the Daedra. The resulting state religion, the Eight Divines, has lasted for thousands of years, and has become the de facto official religion of Tamriel. In addition, decades later as Alessia was nearing death, Akatosh himself appeared to Alessia and gave her the Amulet of Kings to protect Tamriel from invasions out of Oblivion. At one point during the Septim reign, the Empire nearly came into conflict with the Summerset Isles over the matters of Tariffs paid by the Summerset Isles on behalf of the Republic of Hahd. The early Empire was much smaller than modern day Cyrodiil, consisting primarily of the Nibenay Basin (called The Heartlands), the Great Forest to the immediate west, and the Jerall mountains near the Skyrim border. The Empire expanded quickly, however, taking over the Valus Mountains near Morrowind, and the Blackwood region near Black Marsh. The remainder of modern Cyrodiil, including the Gold Coast, West Weald, and Colovia Highlands, were part of the independent empire of Colovia, which Cyrodiil slowly began to absorb over the following centuries. The early days of the Empire were spent mostly fending off invasions. An Altmer dynasty, the Direnni, rose in power as the last major mer dynasty in human lands. At the time, the Nords, were having internal problems, with their last King having died with no clear heir. During the War of Secession that followed, the Nords lost control of all of their territory outside of Skyrim, including parts of the Jerall Mountains in Cyrodiil, the portions of Morrowind they had managed to take from the Dwemer, and the High Rock region where the Direnni took root. The Direnni launched a number of attacks on both Skyrim and Cyrodiil, and made headway into the Colovian empire, until finally around 1E 500, the Direnni are defeated. The last major expansion for the Cyrodiilic Empire proper came under the rule of King Reman I, near the end of the First Era. Approximately 1E 2700, the Akaviri invaded Tamriel and began pushing toward Cyrodiil, intending to conquer the continent. Reman I rallied the peoples of Cyrodiil, and permanently united with Colovia, to drive them out. This began the so-called "Second Empire" of Cyrodiil, and the push to conquer other sovereign provinces. The Empire took control over the region now called the Black Marsh and created it as an Imperial Province, and turned its sights on Morrowind. By the year 2920, the King Reman III was having moderate success invading the lands of the Dunmer. The King was being advised by a remnant of the Tsaesci of Akavir, ostensibly wishing to serve him after seeing their fathers defeated in battle. In truth, the Akaviri were still plotting to take control of Tamriel, and were either directly or indirectly responsible for the assassination of Reman and all remaining heirs to the throne. Upon the death of the last remaining heir, the Akaviri Potentate, Versidue-Shaie, claimed control of the throne for himself, claiming to be at the behest of the late Emperor himself. This event would mark the end of the First Era, all of which is described in the series of 2920 books. The Septim Dynasty The Potentate ruled for 430 years in prosperity that established some traditions of the empire before the last Potentate was assassinated by Morrowind's official assassins guild, the Morag Tong. His successor, also a Tsaesci, was promptly murdered by the Dark Brotherhood, leaving no Akaviri heirs, and officially ending the Second Empire. A rather un-noteworthy series of Emperors would follow, over the next four hundred years, until the rise to prominence of the Imperial General Talos, also known as Tiber Septim. Septim commanded the army and navy of Cyrodiil through a number of victories or stalemates, slowly bringing the independent states of Tamriel under the umbrella of Imperial Provinces. Talos' own emperor was assassinated in 2E 854, leaving the Elder Council in charge of the government and, effectively, putting Tiber Septim in charge of the Empire. He continued to press his attacks across Tamriel, until in 2E 896, he enacts a truce between Cyrodiil and Morrowind to bring the Dunmer province into the Empire as a mostly independent province, in return for the aid of the golem Numidium in defeating the rest of the continent. Talos succeeds, and is named Emperor Tiber Septim I, beginning both the Third Era and the Third Empire, the Septim Empire. The first few in the line of Septim Emperors ruled with relative peace and prosperity, but within 50 years, mismanagement and political infighting become the norm. In more than one case, wars are fought over the throne, including the notable War of the Red Diamond, fought among three surviving heirs. Potential kings or queens frequently attack the sitting Emperor, or have him assassinated, and the Empire begins to lose its grip on several provinces. It would not be until the reign of Uriel Septim V that the lands of Tamriel were reconquered and the Empire returned to its place of power. Unfortunately, Uriel V also chose to launch an ill-planned invasion of Akavir, in which he was defeated soundly and killed. The next generations of Septim rule restored the peace, prosperity, and most importantly, the stability of the Imperial line to Cyrodiil. By the time of Pelagius SeptimV, and his son Uriel VII, the Empire was back almost to the height of its power. The Empire during the Oblivion Crisis Uriel VII's reign was overall a stable one, but was dotted with occasional strife and near-catastrophe. His Imperial Battlemage, possibly at the urging of Mehrunes Dagon, imprisoned him and ruled in his stead for several years. The Emperor escaped just in time to thwart an attempt by the King of Wayrest to conquer Daggerfall. By the time of the Dagoth Ur crisis in Morrowind, there was talk of the failing health of the Emperor, and concerns over the future of the Empire. As it turned out, the Emperor's health was not an issue, as he was assassinated trying to flee the Imperial City after learning of the murder of every known heir to the throne. Their murderers, a cult called the Mythic Dawn served Mehrunes Dagon, were preparing Tamriel for an invasion by the Daedra Lord. Septim's one remaining illegitimate son Martin eventually led a defense of the Empire, by becoming an avatar of Akatosh and defeating Dagon, but died in the process. The Empire was left without an heir once more, but this time, with no one even distantly related to Tiber Septim available to be crowned. The Elder Council, which had essentially ruled during the periods of the weakest emperors, was now officially running the Empire. Many provinces floated rumors of dissolving the Empire, but no such actions were taken at the time. Mede Empire Two hundred years after the Oblivion Crisis the Empire is in a state of collapse with many provinces seceding the Empire, the first being Black Marsh followed by Elsweyr. On Morrowind the Ministry of Truth becomes unstable and eventually crashed on Vivec. The impact causes Red Mountain to erupt and destroys the entire island of Vvardenfell, as well as causing massive destruction to the rest of the province. The Argonians invade and conquer Morrowind after the eruption of Red Mountain, forcing surviving Dunmer to flee to Solstheim. The Thalmor seize control of the old Aldmeri Dominion (Valenwood and the Summerset Isle). Titus Mede conquers the Imperial City with less than a thousand men and is crowned Emperor to control the crumbling Empire. In Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm, kills Torygg, the High King of Skyrim, in a duel eventually causing a civil war between his Stormcloaks and the Empire. Category: Lore